Are You Gonna Kiss Me
by LaceyLouLou82
Summary: Hope Logan/Wyatt Fuller one shot


_**I heard this song today and this scenario just popped in my head. I downloaded the song and here we are. Please let me know what you think. **_

_**The song is Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not by Thompson Square**_

_**!Hott!**_

_**We were sitting up there on your mama's roof**_

_**talking about everything under the moon**_

Wyatt Fuller looked out at the ocean. It was so peaceful and beautiful, especially from this spot. It was the perfect place for the peace and quiet he desperately needed. Finding out about his true parentage had been nothing short of a natural disaster. His mother and father were constantly arguing over what they felt was best for him, his new brother was a moron, and his newly found cousin, though quite entertaining was a complete train wreck. And each and every single one of them gave him a headache on an hourly basis. He hated headaches.

A noise to the left caught his attention and he looked over and met the smiling blue eyes of his brother's girlfriend. Make that fiancee. " Hey, Hope."

She moved closer to him and sat down, " Hey. My mom said that you were up here. Is everything okay?" She had showed him this place a couple of months ago. It wasn't a secret or anything, but the roof had the most amazing view. She was happy to share it with him.

He nodded and turned to look back out at the calm water, " yeah, I just needed a break. Your mom said that you used to come up here when you were a kid."

"I did. I love it up here."

" You don't mind that I am borrowing your spot?"

She shook her head, her long blonde hair swinging back and forth in her ponytail. "Of course not. Wyatt, are you sure everything is okay?"

" Positive. I guess I am just overwhelmed. It's been six months and I still can't get used to being Bill Spencer's son."

Hope looked out at the water and let a frustrated sigh escape. " I am so sorry. I should have just stayed out of it. Your mom was right, it was none of my business. I didn't mean to mess up your life."

Wyatt pulled his gaze away from the ocean and over to her. Was she kidding? She hadn't even come close to messing him his life. She made it better. Even with all the craziness and stress that came along with it, finding out the truth about who his father was wasn't something that Wyatt could ever be sorry about. And even if he could be, it would never be Hope's fault. " You didn't. I am grateful to you, Hope. Don't you know that?"

She shrugged her shoulders," Maybe a part of me hopes that you are. But the other part, the bigger part, feels like everything that is happening is my fault and if I had just let it drop all those months ago, you would be much happier." She sighed again, " Liam says that I should have just let it go."

Liam. That guy was seriously a jackass and he was the only part of Wyatt's new family that he wished wasn't a part of his life. He wished he wasn't part of Hope's life either. Of course that was for purely selfish reasons. Mostly because he wanted Hope. Everyone knew it, except apparently for her. "Well Liam is wrong. I'm glad that you intervened. I am glad that you were stubborn enough to care even though my mom said time and time again that you were off base. You gave me my family, Hope. Whether they get on my nerves or not, I am grateful to you. "

"Even though Bill tries to control your entire life?"

That made him chuckle. "Even though." His father tried, tirelessly to control every single decision that Wyatt has made, but the difference between Wyatt and his brother, well the main one, is that he is a grown man with a backbone. He doesn't need daddy's approve for anything and if Bill didn't like something that Wyatt was doing, well he had to get over it. Obviously thats their main agrument most days. Bill does not like not being in control and Wyatt hates to be controlled. And Liam, the useless one of the bunch, just stands around wondering what he was supposed to do. Apparently he hadn't yet recieved the memo that he is a grown man and doesn't need daddy dearest to tell him what to do anymore. Moron. " So what has you out here today, Ms. Logan?"

" Liam and I broke up."

Okay that was defintiely not what he was expecting. " Seriously?"

She nodded, " Yes, seriously."

" I wish that I could say that I'm sorry, Hope. But the truth is that I'm not." There was no point in lying to her. She was his best friend, his only friend. Not to mention that fact that he is in love with her. But she didn't need to know that little tid bit of information right now. Or ever.

She chuckled a little at that, " It's ok, Wyatt. The truth is, I'm not really sorry either."

Okay he had obviously stepped into an alternate universe when he climbed up on the roof of the Logan home. " You wanted to break up with Liam?"

She nodded, " Yes. In fact, I am the one that ended it."

He took a deep breath before turning to face her again, " why?"

" A lot of reasons, but mostly because things changed somewhere along the way."

"What do you mean?"

She turned to face him, " You."

His brown eyes locked onto her blue ones. " I am the reason that you broke up with my brother?" He didn't dare hope that meant what he desperately wanted it to mean.

Again she nodded, " Not soley but mainly. " She unlocked her gaze from him and turned back to the ocean. " Do you remember that day a couple of months ago when I first brough you up here?"

"Yes." How could he not? They had spent hours just sitting and talking about anything and everything. They talked about their childhoods, their parents, siblings, work, sports, the weather. Whatever came to mind. It was one of the best days that Wyatt had ever had. Definitely his favorite so far in his life.

"Well that day changed things for me. It made me realize that Liam and I have never ever done that. We have known each other for years and I can't remember a single time that we spent that many hours talking about everything and nothing and just enjoyed each other's company." She looked back over at him, " And I started thinking about all the time we have spent together since I have known you and do you know what I realized?" she didn't wait for him to answer, " I realized that every single one of those days I was smiling and happy. I wasn't wondering if you would rather be with someone else or waiting for the other shoe to drop. I was just completely wonderfully happy."

Wyatt didn't know what he was supposed to say to that. He was speechless to be honest. Hope was telling him that he made her happy. He let his gaze linger back to the blue waves crashing on the white sand.

"That's crazy right? I mean, I have waited so long, fought so hard, to be with Liam and I finally have him, but I can't stop thinking about you."

He jerked his head towards her. Holy crap. What was happening here? Was Hope telling him that she felt what he felt? No, that was definitely too good to be true. Wasn't it? " Hope...I don't really know what you are trying to say here. "

She laughed, " Yeah, I know. I'm not sure I even know. I just...sometimes in the middle of the day, when I should be working, something will remind me of you. Something silly like honeysuckle."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "honeysuckle?"

"Yes. That day that we met, in Big Bear, when you rescued me, you smelled like honeysuckle."

"My soap."

She nodded. " yeah. One of the models last week was wearing some kind of honeysuckle lotion and it reminded me of that day. I spent the rest of the day wondering what you were doing and if maybe you were thinking about me too."

"Well that's an easy answer. Yes."

it was her that raised her eyebrows this time, " how could you possibly know that?"

She was opening up and being honest, it was only fair for him to do the same. " Because I am always thinking of you."

_**With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume**_

Hope's sharp intake of breath was the only noise for a couple of seconds before she focused her gaze back out into the ocean. " I was at Liam's today and my mom left me a text message, I asked him to answer her back because I was busy and he ended up hitting a wrong button and found that picture of you."

"Picture of me?" She gave him a look telling him that he knew exactly what picture she was referring to. " Oh wow. That can't have been good."

"It wasn't at all. " She looked down at her hand and for the first time, Wyatt noticed that her engagement ring was gone. She was serious about it being over with Liam. " He was angry. Didn't even let me explain. He just started going on and on about everything that he sacrificed to be with me. I don't even know what that means."

Wyatt did. It means that his brother is the biggest jackass in a world full of jackasses. "He's a fool."

"No, I am the fool. I believed that Liam was what I wanted, what I needed. I was so sure. But then I met you and you, you showed me what it's supposed to be make me feel like I am the only girl that matters."

" You are the only girl that matters." He spoke honesly and firmly.

_**All I could think about was my next move**_

Hope smiled softly, " You say it and I believe you. Liam says it and I can't help but think about how long it will be until Steffy, or some other girl, matters more."

Damn, his brother was the biggest fool. How could he have this girl and treat her so badly? "Hope, Liam is an idiot. He wouldn't know a good thing if it bit him."

She turned her body so that it was facing him but kept her eyes focused on her lap where her hands rested. " What about you, Wyatt? Do you know a good thing when you see it?"

_**Oh but you were so shy and so was I**_

God did he ever. " Yes. I have known since that first day. "

" You kissed me that first day." She smiled and finally brought her blue eyes up to meet his. No trace of shyness or akwardness. No signs of unsureness.

" I did."

_**Maybe thats why it was so hard to believe**_

" That seems like eons ago. " In reality it had been months since she had tripped and knocked herself out and he had kissed her awake.

Wyatt nodded, " It does. But I think about it a lot."

" Me too, " she whispered the words but he heard them. She moved a couple of inches closer to him and he turned his body so that he was facing her as she was him. "It was nice."

Again, he nodded, "very nice." He reached up and pushed a stray piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. His hand lingered longer than necessary but long enough for him to feel the shiver that ran through her.

_**when you smiled and said to me**_

"Wyatt, " she whispered his name and moved even closer til they were just a breath away, "What are you waiting for? Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Unlike his brother, Wyatt Fuller was no fool and he didn't need to be told twice to take what he wanted. He closed the rest of the distance between them.

_**Are you gonna kiss me or not**_


End file.
